Aceptando mi destino
by delirando
Summary: Es una noche fria , lily tiene miedo , y la persona q mas ama , le ayuda a entender su destino


**mi primer oneshot , como dije ya , no soy muy buena para esto ,, y ni siquiera se porq subo , jeje , pero vale intentarlo , les dejo mis saludos )**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**aceptando mi destino**

Una fria brisa recorria todo el valle de godric.

En una casa .. un tanto antigua , una mujer de impresionantes ojos verdes y cabellera pelirroja , descansaba sentada en un enorme sillon.

Lloraba , lloraba descontroladamente mientras se acariciaba el enorme vientre de ocho meses que tenia.

Silenciosamente se levanto , no queria despertar a su marido , james , que descansaba en la habitación de arriba . habia sido un dia muy duro para el , y ella no lo queria preocupar con sus tonterias.

Camino lentamente hacia la cocina , y abrio la heladera buscando algo de distracción.

- _no puedes pensar mas lily .. estallaras se sigues con tantas preocupaciones_ – se dijo así misma , la verdad , era que lily evans desde hacia dos dias no dormia , pensando en que el señor tenebroso podria entrar en su casa en cualquier momento.

La sola opcion de que podia perder a james la atormentaba.. o peor aun , al niño que llevaba con ella , a su mas preciado tesoro de amor , harry potter.

Tomo un jarra con agua , y intento traquilizarse , seguia llorando , y todavía no sabia por que lo hacia , era el temor , el temor que toda esa maldita guerra le trasmitia.

Camino hasta la sala de estar, y busco una vieja maleta que guardaba dentro del enorme ropero en el que , según james, se guardaban las cosas importantes.

La abrio , temiendo encontrar las razones por las que debia de seguir adelante.

Una pila de fotos descansaba dentro de la maleta , desgastada y vieja.

Tomo un par y empezo a observarlas.

En una de ellas , sirius abrazaba a james , y juntos reian.

- seguramente de alguna broma que habran echo – penso lily , sonriendo melancólicamente a esos adolescentes que ahora la miraban sonriendo.

Tomo otra , en esa se podia ver a remus , sentado junto a ella en la biblioteca de hogwarts, intentado explicarle juntos una leccion a peter.

Rio de nuevo , remus ,infaltable en sus vidas , el mas dulce y sincero amigo que los dos tuvieron a su lado siempre.

Sirius , el mas leal , el mas compañero y el que te hacia olvidar hasta de tu mas grandes penas.

Peter , ese pequeño , el que todavía parecia un niño , y que siempre inspiraba un intinto maternal.

Valia la pena . valia la pena continuar solo para ver a james sonreir al tomar por primera vez a harry en sus brazos.

O para ver como sirius le ganaba la apuesta a su querisidimo amigo remus de que tendria ojos verdes esmeralda , como lily.

Todo el esfuerzo valia la pena , tan solo para ver sonreir a todas esas personas que tanto queria y que siempre iva a querer.

En otra de las fotos se vio ella misma , con alice , las dos con unas enormes barrigas .

Unas lagrimas silenciosas empezaron a salir de nuevo por los ojos esmeraldas de lily.

Sintio a alguien q la abrazaba con cariño de la cintura , sabia que era el , imposible no reconocer su olor .

- que sucede preciosa , por que lloras ? – dijo abrazandola con fuerza

- no sucede nada amor - dijo limpiandose las lagrimas disimuladamente – lamento despertarte , por que no vuelves a la cama ?

- da igual , sabes que me despierto de todas formas si no duermes conmigo – le dijo con una sonrisa – ahora dime , y no me mientas eh, que sucede

- pues .. no quiero preocuparte , pero es que me siento tan mal james – le dijo rompiendo en llantos de nuevo y abrazandose a su esposo.

- no tienes por que sentirte mal amor , se que tienes miedo , se que esto es difícil para ti , pero tenemos que seguir , juntos , como podamos , no tenemos que dejar de peliar , por esto q llevas aquí – dijo acariciandole la enorme barriga.

- me prometes que nunca nos separaremos ? – dijo ella dejando de llorar.

- nunca , te lo prometo por harry , que nunca nos separaremos. – y después de esto le dio un corto beso en los labios.

- el nos buscara james , y tu lo sabes – dijo lily asustada como una niña pequeña

- no si lo evitamos , no si no logra encontrarnos – le dijo el mirandola a los ojos , a esos ojos verdes que siempre lo hipnotizaban.

- no te engañes , el siempre logra lo que quiere – le dijo ella , recordandole quien era ese ser tan maligno.

- lo se , pero .. el no tiene lo que nosotros tenemos lily , recuerdalo – dijo james serio. – el no tiene el mas grande de los poderes , el no puede amar .. , y mientras nosotros nos amemos y amemos a nuestro hijo , nada le sucedera nunca. , lo entiendes , ahora , ya no llores mas , y ven vamos a acostarnos que tienes que descansar.

- te amo james .. – le dijo lily ya acostada y abrazada a james.

- yo también lily .. – y los dos se durmieron , unidos , unidos como siempre lo ivan a estar para toda la eternidad.

dios , termino , jaja, quiero decirles que lo escribi en una noche , q muchas de sus historias me inspiraron .. y bueno salio esto

saludos )


End file.
